


Cover | This Is Your Song

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [84]
Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: WELCOME to the Moulin Rouge!Where your fantasy begins at the stroke of midnight and your dreams become your reality.- A tragically beautiful tale of finding true love and freedom.





	Cover | This Is Your Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts), [thinkhappythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkhappythoughts/gifts), [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is Your Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255291) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> This is a little appreciation gift for the author who introduced me to the 2001 film, Moulin Rouge through her work.  
> That until now, I couldn't find the courage to finish watching. Apologies.

[](https://imgur.com/OidjOKv)

**Author's Note:**

> (unrelated notes: My glasses are currently useless. I can't see properly because the surface has scratches. T___T)
> 
> I am utterly speechless about this work. Don't talk to me.


End file.
